In this context, measurements of the noise behavior of integrated circuits are very important since integrated circuits are generally exposed to various noise signals during operation. Therefore, against the background of continually increasing quality demands of consumers, cost-effective test methods which make it possible to characterize the noise behavior of integrated circuits in a simple and accurate manner are desirable.